Black Wings
by Vaith
Summary: a young girl was born with something she didnt want-black wings.and ever since that day every thing has gone wrong in her life,can she be free of the stress and torture that follows her? rated pg13 for vampiric violence. Updated!
1. the drama begins

Hello All! This is RuroniGinaOkami, formerly known as firephoenixangel13. I rewrote this chapter due to the fact that I made too many errors with this chapter the first time, and I didn't like the way I wrote it, so I hope u guys like it. Now comes the part we all hate: the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. If I did I would have died from other crazed otaku out to own it for themselves.  
Black Wings  
Chapter 1: Painful Memories

The moon shined through the ransacked house as it illuminated a girl standing by the window. Her silver hair shifted as she turned her pale blue eyes toward the face of the moon, remembering how she got here. It had been 16 years since it all happened, since the hell in her life began. On the day of her birth, Angelashita was born with a pair of black wings that terrified her parents. When she was only 5 years old she was dropped off in this very house with only 1,000 dollars and the tattered black dress she wore. As she grew older she learned to survive by stretching out her money and washing her clothes in a small stream behind the house. The only things she had was the bed she slept in and a golden sword with the millennium symbol engraved on it. When she was 15 she would go out at night and walk around the nearby park to enjoy the scenery. However, one fateful night when she went out walking a girl attacked her. As she struggled to get away, she was pinned to a wall. "Who…who are you?" Angelashita asked. "My name is Minagwa." The girl replied, "and I have come to set you free." Angelashita's eyes widened at her words. "Set me free? What do u mean?" Minagwa grinned showing off her fangs. "I've seen you around here, walking with a mournful expression on your face. You know what its like to be alone, and you don't need to. I can open up to you a place where you won't be criticized for having these." She smiled tracing Angelashita's wings. "H-how?" Angelashita stuttered. "You just have to trust me." Minagwa said, bringing her head close to Angelashita's neck. "Do you trust me?" she whispered. "Yes.." Angelashita said. Minagwa nodded and then focused on the task before her. "Angelashita, this will hurt, and afterwards you will need to sleep for a while because you will be very weak. And that's only putting it lightly. So, after all that's said and done, do u still want to go through with this?" she asked with concern. This was the first time she had changed someone and she wanted to make sure that her blood sister to be knew of what was to come. " I'm as ready as I will be." Angelashita said. Minagwa nodded once again as her fangs extended and sunk into the neck before her as Angelashita gasped and screamed in pain as the precious crimson fluid were drained from her neck. Once the right amount of blood was taken, Minagwa pulled her head back. "Now, you are free. But before I leave there are some things you need to know. Don't go outside when the sun is at its peak. It won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell. And when the time comes for you to feed, don't deny it, or it will consume you and you will go into a mad rage for blood. Also, don't get more than what you need. Two or three pints will suffice. Now go, go and rest, you need your strength, and meet me here tomorrow night. Now, I bid you farewell" she said as she disappeared into the night.

As the years went by, Angelashita had learned and adapted to the life of a vampire. The rules and ways came to her all too easily as she took to them in a matter of days. Minagwa would take the lead when they were out on hunts when she was younger, and now she took the lead. After a while, Minagwa moved into the two-story house along with another girl Angelashita had befriended along the way named Desdemona, whom they both called Suki. Angelashita felt at ease with her self since she had people who accepted her despite her wings, which she had learned to make disappear when needed. And although she enjoyed the peace and the hunting, she still felt like something was missing in her life: a boyfriend. Ever since she was young enough to remember, she had wished for someone who could hold her and tell her everything would be ok. But most of all, she wanted someone who would be strong for her, because although she was the leader of her group, there were times when she wished someone else could take the responsibility of their group/family. A group of vampire hunters were after her group, claiming her to be the angel of death and that she had to be destroyed, so they had to hunt in secret. A cold breeze snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around her room, it looked just like it did when she got there, cold, barren, lonely, everything unlike Suki and Minagwa's rooms upstairs. But one thing kept her awake: her loneliness. ' How could anyone ever love someone like me, I'm not pretty, in fact I'm repulsive' she thought. "They'd probably run from me if they saw me." She said with a piteous laugh with tears in her eyes. She walked over to the clock she had recently gotten to look at the time. " Wow, I didn't know it was that late!" she chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I should get some rest." She said as she climbed into the bed and let sleep claim her, oblivious to the pair of brown eyes that watched her go to bed. "Oh, my beautiful dark angel, I could never run from you." The mysterious person said as they disappeared into the shadows.

So that was the brand new version of my story. Sorry it was so short, this was a background chapter of sorts. I decided to not add characters to it because I realized that would be too freaking hard to do, so gomen for that as well. My next chapter should come out soon, thanks to my sis Kaya who will be co-writing this story as well. And if I know her this might go up to R. well that's all for now and remember: the review button is your friend, so click it, click it! Constructive criticism is welcomed as well as flames, for they will be used to burn people I don't like, such as evul girls at school, annoying boy on my bus, the annoying boy in my class who cant say Inuyasha right to save his life, the girl in my home ec class who thinks Yami Bakura, is Yami Yugi (I still don't know how that works) Tea, Tristan, etc (I just don't like them. Duke however is growing on meh )

Ja ne!


	2. authors note sneak peak

Ok peeps I redid my chapter so I hope u likes. The next one should be out in the next month or earlier so, I decided to give you a lil teaser or hint of whats to come. Angie goes hunting and runs into the hunters, and when all is lost…she wakes up in a mysterious bed. What's going on? Find out soon!


End file.
